Justin
'''Justin '''was a competitor Drama Island Roleplay as a member of the team the Screaming Gophers. He would become the 3rd person voted off and would go on to qualify for the 2nd season Total Drama Action and serve as the main antagonist for the first half of the season. He would go on to win the Season in America. Justin also appeared in season 3. Role * '''Total Drama Island- '''Major Antagonist * '''Total Drama Action- '''One Of The Main Antagonist turned One Of The Main Protagonists * '''Total Drama World Tour- '''Major Protagonist Personality Justin is shown to be quite vain and shallow, he will do anything he can to win and can always be seen admiring his looks. In the later half of season 2 He is less self absorbed and becomes a nicer person Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1-2 Justin was the 13th person to be introduced in season 1. almost everyone fell for his looks and charm. He was placed on the Screaming Gophers. Episode 3 At the start of the challenge, Justin immediately shows his vain side, arguing with Katie, and refusing to do the challenge. He later returns to the challenge area with a cup of coffee and taunts the remaining contestants still competing. Episode 4 Justin manipulates Beth into being his human shield for the first round of dodgeball. However, she is quickly hit, and with no one to protect him, Justin is then hit by Geoff. Justin refuses to play again, and blames Noah for the team's loss. These actions lead to him becoming the third camper booted off the island. Total Drama Action Roleplay Justin returns for season 2 as a main antagonist for the first half of the season. Episode 1-2 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Justin arrives and continues to wow Lindsay and Beth with his looks, however he is slightly annoyed to have to put up with their antics, but is prepared to manipulate them. Later in the challenge, he uses his looks to get Beth out, and then escapes, but is later captured by the monster. In the second challenge, he is separated from Beth, but she and Lindsay later find him, and are blasted with goo. Episode 3 Lindsay and Beth still aren't taking the game seriously and continue to gawk about Justin. After the morning shenanigans, the team picking starts. Justin is the third to be picked by Gwen. During the next challenge, Justin doesn't want to help, instead looking at his mirror. Gwen however, wants him to help, so she breaks his mirror. His team stalled too much, and had to compete in the second challenge that episode. Justin volunteers for the acting part, but LeShawna tosses him aside. Episode 4 Justin refuses to compete in the surfing challenge. When LeShawna once again disallows Justin from competing in a challenge he wants to, Lindsay tells him that he's too good for the team, accidentally giving him an idea. His team lost but it was a non-elimination. Episode 5 Justin's plan, given by Lindsay, is revealed. He wants to split Trent and Gwen, showing his devious side. Justin scores a point for his team by landing on the horse. After this, Justin gets a hold of Geoff's love potion. He uses it to make Bridgette fall in love with Trent. In the lasso challenge, Justin purposefully gets Gwen out, before Izzy gets him out. This causes the Grips to lose yet again. After the challenge, Justin decides to unleash his plan. He kisses Gwen while Trent and Bridgette watch. After this event, Gwen is voted off, but not before punching Justin in the face. Episode 6 In the first Aftermath special, Justin receives two votes from Cody and Gwen. Episode 7 During the escape from jail challenge, Justin gets Beth and Lindsay to dig for him, allowing his team to win. Episode 8 At the start of the episode, Harold loses Izzy's pet snake that he stole. Justin finds and takes the snake to help eliminate some of his team members. Geoff's love potion goes out of control, and Justin is one of the few unaffected. However, he does little to help. His team loses after the love potion is destroyed, but thanks to the little help he did, he won immunity for himself. Using the snake, he convinced the others to vote off Lindsay, her becoming his second victim. Episode 9 Justin is the first person to run out of the haunted house. His team loses the first part of the challenge, meaning they had to survive tricks played by the Golden Globes. Justin attempts to leave, but LeShawna holds him down. However, a simple fake mirror trick made by Noah scares him away. His team loses yet again, but lucky for them it is another non elimination. Episode 10 LeShawna tries to pump up the team to make up for their losses, but Justin does not care. During the disaster challenge, Justin decides to use Beth as a human shield once again. This time, he manages to win for his team, the first time they got first place. However LeShawna is unhappy at him for using Beth as a shield and gives him a slap. Episode 11 Sadie debuts on Justin's team, and he is unhappy to see her. During the first test, LeShawna shoves him out of the plane, before jumping after. Episode 12 At the second Aftermath special, Justin receives three votes from Tyler, Katie, and Gwen. Episode 13 The teams have to rescue their teammate from a safe. Justin is chosen to be in the safe for the Grips. Even though the Grips didn't win this part, LeShawna comments that she would hate to be left behind, and frees Justin. He doesn't help his team with the construction of the go-cart. Episode 15 After not doing much of anything last episode, Justin talks about trying to eliminate LeShawna. Episode 16 Justin makes it through the laser challenge thanks to luck, but Sadie gets angry with him and shoves him into the lasers. During the bomb diffusing challenge, the tables turn, as Justin tricks Sadie into thinking he's Noah, making her diffuse his bomb for him. After Sadie fails to diffuse her own bomb, Justin votes her off along with LeShawna and Trent. Episode 17 LeShawna is starting to get fed up with Justin and wishes to vote him off as soon as possible. In the first merge challenge, Justin preforms poorly. However, during this time, Courtney comes up to him with a plan to eliminate Harold, and later Beth. Seeing the way she acts to Beth and her alliance, makes him think of how he used to act as a villain. In the end, he joins Beth's alliance as it reforms, also adding Izzy to it. They vote off Courtney together, as Justin wants to redeem himself. Episode 18 During the third Aftermath show, Justin tells the eliminated contestants why he betrayed Courtney, causing her to flip out. When Heather comments how lame his motive is, he counter argues with her. After this, he receives no votes. Episode 19 Justin actually tries for the first time in a challenge and moves on to the final invincibility challenge but he is the last person taken out after Harold threw snakey at him. To further cement his newly found heroism he saves Bridgette after drops he off the castle to win immunity. It is very likely that night he voted off Lindsay with his alliance. Episode 20 Justin is seen chatting with his alliance before the challenge. During the 1st challenge he dosent compete because Harold already beat the challenge, he does well in the secodn but once again cant compete in the 3rd due to Harold winning the challenge right away. That night he votes off Owen with his allaince Episode 21 Beth recruit Leshawna in the alliance, at first Justin is skeptical but later accepts it. In the first challenge he cant compete but he does win the second challenge. But he later loses the thrid and that night the allaicne plans on voting out Harold once and for all but he turns the table on them and causes DJ to get severly hurt and he is eliminated instead of him. Justin is shown to be sad when DJ is taken away. Episode 22 Justin is forced to team up with Harold in a boys vs girls competition. They would later tie with the girls. No one was sent home that night due to it being a reward challenge. Episode 23 Justin among other becomes fed up with Harolds attitude resulting in Beth breaking Harold causing Harold to have a mental breakdown. He later saves Harold after he refuses to leave the Vomit Comit. That night he votes off Bridgette. Episode 24 Justin get to work with a Shark in the Pet challenge and would later lose the challenge. That night he voted off Leshawna with Beth. Episode 25 Justin is one of the final 3 finalists. he competes great in the challenges and later saves Beth with Harold. He would later tie with the other 2 in the Final challenge. Episode 26 in America Justin sits with the other finalists waiting for the final result. After the votes are counted Justin recieves the most votes and wins the season and celebrates with the other Episode 26 Everywhere else Justin sits with the other finalists waiting for the final result. After the votes are counted he dosent receive the msot votes and later celebrates with the others and winner. Total Drama World Tour Roleplay Episode 1-2 Justin is introduced as a fan favorite in the first episode. Justin forms a friendship with Noah, and looks out for him when Sadie continues her obsession for him. In the Over and Under challenge Justin clims over the pyramid and is later placed on Team Emerald after arriving at the bottom. With his newly formed team they go on to win. Episode 3 In first class Justin argues with Heather. His team goes on to get 2nd. Episode 4 Izzy develops a crush on Justin, who notices it immediately. In the first challenge Justin saves Noah after he falls into the ice cold water and later finishes the ice berg crossing. Justin is forced to pull his teams sled in the next challenge. After his team loses, Justin along with others are horrified after Alejandro reveals Sadies secret hit book. That night Justin along with the rest of his team besides Sadie votes her out. She tries to drag him and Noah out, but they are saved by Izzy and Heather and then Sadie is pushed out of the plane. Episode 5 Justin's team makes their way to the top of Lady Liberty in New York for the first challenge, after making it to the top they retrieve the carriage and head to central park and they go on to get 2nd in the challenge. Episode 7 Justin is left to shape the sausage in the challenge. He later competes in the dancing challenge and fights an old rival in Gwen which he loses. He later celebrates victory with team after they win the challenge. Episode 8 Justin and his team break ahead in the first challenge and are the first to reach the second challenge first. In the second challenge He and Noah find the treasure and win the challenge for there team. Episode 9 Izzy continues to flirt with Justin who becomes friendly her. In the challenge Justin helps his team get 3rd place and later on comforts Tyler with the others after Bridgette cheats on him. Episode 10 Izzy sits on Justin lap in his teams boat and they become closer. Later on Justin helps his team row to shore and later celebrates with his team and the other at a party in first class. Episode 11 Justin helps his team look for treasure in the first challenge but doesnt find it. In the second challenge Justin competes with Noah in the second challenge and his team goes on to get 2nd. Episode 13 Justin and Noah are the only ones left to capture Jack the Ripper in London but when they arrive at the double decker bus Noah is locked in the drivers room as the killer beats Justin with a steel pipe injuring him badly. Chris announces him to be eliminated due to his injuries and Eventually a ambulance is called and Alejandro confronts him and reveals his true nature and he then is knocked out by Alejandro as the ambulance arrives. Episode 18 Justin appears healed from his previous injuries and appeared as the 1st guest on the aftermath show where he along with others wanted the remaining contestants to take out Alejandro and he cheers Noah on to win it Episode 24 Justin cheers Noah on to win the season Episode 26 Justin along with others cheer Noah on to win, and he later flees when the Volcano explodes Trivia * Justin along with 3 other antagonists have transferred into Protagonists over the course of the 3 seasons * Justin's backstory is revealed to be the cause of his narcissist attitude Notes * Justin has the overall biggest competition improvement as he was the 3rd person voted out in Island and went on to be one of the 3 finalists of Action * Justin went from being mortal enemies with Noah to later on becoming close friends